Soul Drive
Soul Drive (魂ドライブ Tamashī Doraibu) is the third Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, performed by the Pop Rock band Color Bottle. It debuted on April 9th 2012, alongside . "Soul Drive" is also the name of the band's latest single, which features this song, and was released in June 6th, 2012. Just like the previous opening song, BRAVING!, the images change from time to time: * Episodes 52 and 53 - Nistro's "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" appears instead of Shark's "Number 32: Shark Drake". * Episodes 53, 54, 58, 59, 64, 65, 70, 71 - Anna Kaboom appears instead of Tori Meadows towards the end. * Episodes 56, 57, 62, 63, 68, 69 - Cathy Catherine and her cats appear instead of Tori towards the end. * Episode 57 - Nelson Andrews, three unnamed girls, and Charlie McCoy are added. * Episode 59 - "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo" is no longer covered in a shadow when it appears behind Quattro. * Episode 63 - In the scene showing Yuma and Astral in the Duel Coaster Stadium, Astral's pose is different, with his arms and legs spread out. Videos First Version pGTxOLCCjcI Full Version u6Kps9-xmZY Instrumental Version hh6Ps9OSC3Y Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め　進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ　走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も　何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんな時も共に進もう Kana すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども　いどみつずけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう Romaji Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomoyo ima o ikiteyukō donna tokimo tomoni susumō Translation Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Lyrics (Full version) Kanji 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして なあ友よ　この坂の向こうには どんな景色が待っているんだろう なあ友よ　乗り越えてゆけるさ 振り返るには僕ら早い 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて なあ友よ　その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから 呼び覚ませ　眠れる力全て 加速して　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 叫べ叫べ　本当の君を 熱き声を　張り上げてゆけ 甦れ　今こそ力合わせ 解き放て　魂ドライブ 進め進め　力の限り 共にゆこう　命燃やして 走れ走れ　たどり着くまで 何度も何度も　挑み続けて 友よ　今を生きてゆこう どんなときも　共に進もう Kana すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして なあともよ　このさかのむこうには どんなけしきがまっているんだろう なあともよ　のりこえてゆけるさ ふりかえるにはぼくらはやい よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて なあともよ その涙はいつか 誰かの勇気になるはずだから よびさませ眠れる力すべて かそくして たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして さけべ さけべ ほんとうのきみを あつきこえをはりあげてゆけ よみがえれ　いまこそちからあわせ ときはなて　たましいドライブ すすめ　すすめ　ちからのかぎり ともにゆこう　いのちもやして はしれ　はしれ　たどりつくまで なんども　なんども いどみつづけて ともよ　いまをいきてゆこう どんなときもともにすすもう Romaji Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Naa tomoyo kono saka no mukō niwa donna keshiki ga matteirundarō Naa tomoyo norikoeteyukerusa furikaeruniwa bokura hayai Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Naa tomoyo sono namida wa itsuka dareka no yūki ni naru hazudakara Yobisamase nemureru chikara subete Kasokushite tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Sakebe sakebe hontō no kimi o Atsuki koe wo hariagete yuke Yomigaere imakoso chikara awase tokihanate tamashī doraibu Susume susume chikara no kagiri tomoni yukō inochi moyashite Hashire hashire tadoritsuku made nandomo nandomo idomi tsuzukete Tomo yo ima o ikite yukō donna toki mo tomoni susumō Translation Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Hey, my friends, on the other side of the hill What kind of scenery possibly awaits us Hey, my friends, let's climb it together It's too soon to look back Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again Hey, my friends, will those tears someday become someone's courage? Why don't you see all that hidden power? Accelerate, this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Shout, shout, your true "you" Raise your burning voice Let's get back up, and with our powers combined Let's release this Soul Drive Advance, advance, until the limits of your power With our lives burning, let's go together Keep on running, keep on running, until you finally get there Keep on challenging, again and again My friends, let's live the "now" Let's keep going together, no matter what Characters * Tres * Quattro * Cinco * Anna * Astral * Bronk Stone * Cathy Catherine * Charlie McCoy * Dextra * Dr. Faker * Flip * Nistro * Hart Tenjo * Haru Tsukumo * Kari Tsukumo * Kite Tenjo * Lilly * Mr. Heartland * Mr. Kay * Nelson Andrews * Orbital 7 * Shark * Rio Kastle * Sachi * Sei * Spencer * Tori Meadows * Vetrix * Yuma Tsukumo * Three nameless girls Duel Monsters Monster Appearance * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Golem * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Kurivolt * Melomelody the Brass Djinn * Muzurhythm the String Djinn * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Photon Papilloperative * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn Card Appearance * Achacha Archer * Acorno * Aye-Iron * Baby Tiragon * Big Jaws * Beast Warrior Puma * Black Ray Lancer * Wing Captain * Cardcar D * Cat Girl * Cat Girl Magician * Chewbone * Gearspring Spirit * Crashbug * Crashbug X * Crashbug Y * Crashbug Z * Damage Diet * Damage Mage * Darklon * Daybreaker * Dice Slot Seven * Dimensional Jet Iron * Drill Barnacle * Jumbo Drill * ESPer Star Sparrow * Playmaker * Flipangatan * Friller Rabca * Gagaga Gardna * Gagaga Girl * Gagaga Magician * Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Ganbara Knight * Gimmick Puppet - Baby Face * Gimmick Puppet - Bomb Egg * Gimmick Puppet - Necro Doll * Gimmick Puppet - Scarecrow * Goblindbergh * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Golem * Road Roller * Green Shaman * Hammer Shark * Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry * Heroic Challenger - Double Lance * Heroic Challenger - Spartan * Heroic Challenger - Swordshield * Heroic Challenger - War Hammer * Heroic Champion - Excalibur * Ironhammer the Giant * Jawsman * Joe the Pixie * Kagetokage * Kurivolt * Light Serpent * Monster Cat * Moonlit Papillon * Nekogal 2 * Nitwit Outwit * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis * Number 7: Lucky Straight * Number 10: Illumiknight * Number 11: Big Eye * Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Number 25: Force Focus * Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech * Number 34: Terror-Byte * Number 39: Utopia * Number 40: Gimmick Puppet Heaven's String * Number 56: Goldrat * Number 61: Volcasaurus * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 96: Dark Mist * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem * Chronomaly Cabrera's Catapult * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Chronomaly Crystal Bones x2 * Chronomaly Crystal Skull * Chronomaly Golden Jet * Chronomaly Moai * Chronomaly Mud Golem - Shakouki * Chronomaly Sol Monolith * Overlay Eater * Overlay Owl * Phantom Bounzer * Swallowtail Butterspy * Morpho Butterspy * Phoenix Beast Gairuda * Photon Papilloperative * Photon Cerberus * Photon Circle * Photon Crusher * Photon Caesar * Photon Leo * Photon Lizard * Photon Strike Bounzer * Photon Thrasher * Pinecono * Plasma Ball * Mystical Donator * Rai Rider * Reaper of the Cards * Red Shaman * Reverse Buster * Rocket Arrow Express * Scandal Sniper * Cameraclops * Shark Stickers * Shocktopus * Skull Kraken * Spiked Sunfish * Stinging Swordsman * Stray Cat * Stray Catgirl * Top Scorer * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Sumo King Dog * Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer * Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max * Tasuke Knight * Temtempo the Percussion Djinn * Thunder End Dragon * Tinplate Archduke * Tin Goldfish * Tomato King * Tomato in Tomato * Tomato Knight * Triple-Star Trion * Twin-Tail Cat Lady * Vaccingale * Zubaba Buster * Zubaba Knight * ZW - Phoenix Bow * ZW - Unicorn Spear Gallery Soul Drive Single.jpg|The cover of the single. Soul Drive CD.jpg|The cover of the CD. Trivia * Color Bottle, the Japanese band who performs this song, declared that while working in the production of the song, they started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL and were very interested. The song was made in order to fit the series. * This OP theme has one of the highest amount of monsters shown, if not the highest (including those only in card form). * At the beginning of the chorus, Yuma is shown drawing a card in the form of ZEXAL in the Magma Ocean field, although he never Dueled, nor performed an Xyz Change ZEXAL there. Category:Songs